At First Night
by peppermint502
Summary: Nakira is 9 sweeps old and is already a parent. The specifics to how she became a parent are long and include: A fake matesprite, raising a grub to keep her friends relationship together, and struggling with all the questions that fallow how she randomly ended up with a grub with out anyone noticing she had it. Her moirail Sollux tries to help her, but he has struggles of his own.


At First Night -part 1-

_Nakira Renaia (pronounced Na-keer-ah Rin-a-ah) is somewhat similar to Karkat they both ar short by troll term (though Nakira is a little shorter than Karka) are of the cancer zodiac Nakira's horn are wolf ear shaped. her hair goes a little past her shoulde. She had made a couple of friends when she moved to the small Altearnian town of Sburb after her lusus died she really didn't know any one the first person she me was a gimini troll named Sollux who invited her to stay with him until she could find a place of her own he introduced her to his friends, after about a sweep and a half Nakira found a hive of her own by the ocean and not to far from Sollux's hive eather._

Authors note: ok I'm really sorry that Sollux is so...not Sollux I really tried to get his personality right but I just can't

I woke up to the rather annoying sound of my hive's door bell rigging. I grumbled tiredly and sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I looked to the side of my bed frowning slightly because the spot next to me was cold and empty. _'Maybe I just dreamed it?'_ I thought pushing the covers off my legs and about to swing them over the side of my bed.

**"NAKIRA! GET YOUR LAZY BUT OUT OF BED!"**

I jumped frightened by the sudden shout landing on the floor twisting my ankle a little and tried to stand up. I put a little pressure on my foot and sighed inwardly. It wasn't really sprained just a little sore. Wrapping a black robe around myself tripping a little over the strings as I opened the door of my restspriteblock.

**"Coming!" **

I called rushing down the steps almost tripping again and hurried to the hive door "Ok ok I'm up what is the emergency" I said after opening the door and seeing my moirail Sollux. I leaned against the door for support my foot throbbing slightly in pain from the short run.

"Well for one thing you wouldn't anthwer your mobile device for **three hourth**, and another because we are thupothed to meet up with the gang at 2 and itth twelve thirty now" he said sounding little annoyed. His arms were crossed over his chest and he glared down at me a bit.

"Sorry Solly I...went to sleep a little late last night...so ok I should probably get ready you can come in if you'd like I'll be in the shower", I said moving to the side to let my friend in " Make yourself at home". I said walking to my restpriteblock bathroom to take a shower.

Sollux decided to "snoop" around Nakira's house, many pictures adorned the walls. Most of them were of Nakira and her friends one was of a group picture with Nakira, Karkat, Sollux, Nepeta, Kanaya, Gamzee, Aradia ,Equius, Feferi, Tavros, Vriska, Terezi, and even Eridan though he was off to the side. In another one Nakira was hugging a large white howlebeast(wolf) lusus ,Nakira never talked about her lusus much and when she would it wasn't for a long time or she would just change the subject all together. Sollux shrugged and continued to look around, the walls of the living room were a dark red color which gave the room a calm feel. The couch and tv stand were black, the rest of the things in the room were zebra print. A medium sized flatscreen tv was in front of the couch. He moved to the kitchen feeling bored. The kitchen was like the living room the walls were a dark red, but the appliances were silver. The counter tops were dark granite with mahogany cupboards. "Sully where are you?" I called "I'm in the kitthen, and I told you not to call me 'Sully'" he called back to her.

"But it's adorable" I said walking in the kitchen putting a silver cancer symbol necklace.

Sollux noticed the necklace and gave her a slightly confused look "Where did you get that necklethth?"

"Hmm?...oh this, I think it was my ancestor's I found it when looking in some old boxes in the attic the other day." I said calmly fixing my dark blue shirt

"Attic? Why would your anthethtor'th necklthth be in your attic?" Sollux asked sitting in one of the chairs around the table. " to be honest I have no idea why it would be I'll have to ask her about it next time I see her" I answered going to the refrigerator to make us some lunch "Wait a minute, how can you talk to your anthethtor?" "Well I'm not sure how it works, but sometimes when I dream I can talk to her. I don't know where we are, but she's just there. It's kinda nice actually her name is Aurora, thought there is something I don't understand about her. I'm pretty sure I have told you all this already"

"Yeth you have but I'm bored and didn't lithten the latht time"

"That's rude Sully! Whatever. ok have you heard of the Grand Highblood, Gamzee's ancestor?" Sollux nodded "Hehe ok well Aurora happened(s) to be matesprites with him..."

"...Ok...that'th odd"

"Thats what I said, but she just said 'Oh Nakira if you knew him the way I did you'd understand' and I'm like 'I'm glad I don't know him the way you dig' then she changed the topic to something else."

"huh well thatth interethting, Hey thhouldn't we-" Sollux was stopped by a noise from the front door.

"Nakira! Dear where are you!?"

Sollux turned his head to the side a little so he could see the troll who was bothering them what he saw was...

And I'm leaving it there...or do you think that's ending the chapter to early?...naa just joking with ya

Was a female troll quite similar to Nakira, though there were some differences example: Her hair was quite a bit longer it came down to her waist, he could quite obviously see that there was some kind of scar or mark on the side of her neck it kinda looked like a bite mark...strange...she was also taller than Nakira. Her out fit was different as well instead of a blue shirt and dark blue skirt she was wearing a knee length dark purple dress and had a Aquarius necklace .

"Katina!" I called excitedly and pounced on my dancestor making her fall over "Long time no see!"

"ahh!, Ya I know to long" Katina replied and started to push me off "Ok ok yes I'm happy to see you to but please get off"

"Hey what's with the mark?" I said noticing the mark on her neck. "That wasn't there last time you visited."

"Hmm?..oh...that...heh" the mention of the mark caused Katina to blush a little "my matesprit.." she looked down at her shoes they were suddenly very interesting.

"your matesprit...oh...ohhh" the pieces slowly falling together as I figured out what she meant "so he bit you hard enough to actually leave a mark."

"Yeeaah" Katina replied feeling a awkward.

Sollux stood there looking in between the two looking around awkwardly.

Katina brushed the skirt of her dress off then noticed Sollux "Oh hello, Nakira why didn't you tell me you had a matesprit of your own? You have a mark yet kiddo?"

Sollux's red/blue eyes widened at this "No no itth not like that"

The question made Nakira blush "Oh no no no, Katina he is just my friend. He's my moirail" FRIEND ZONED!

"Oh please Nakira you seem to forget that I was your age once. Besides can you please tell me why he is at you hive at such an early time?"

"He came to wake me up so I wouldn't be late for a little gathering the guys are having" I said looking over at my yellow blooded friend.

"Uhhuh ok I'll believe that for now, ok so when do you have to be there" Katina said ruffling my hair.

"At 2 o'clock thatth when Kk told us to get there" Sollux replied for me glaring a little at her.

"Then you might want to leave now cause its 1:30"

"It's 1:30 already? Sheash time sure does fly, Katina you should go with us! Karkitty won't mind" I panicked slightly realizing how much time we had spent talking.

"Sure why not kiddo" She would call me 'kiddo' for some reason. I think she has spent a little too much time on earth.

"Ok come on letth leave then already" Sollux said walking to the door Katina and I fallowing him. I locked the door behind us before catching up. On Alternia we do have cars and other means of transportation, but I really don't like cars. Like at all.

-time skip brought to you by Dave's unopened apple juice-

We actually arrived a little bit early at the meeting place. Which was the local park, not surprising for Karkat to choose here to meet up.

**"KARKITTY!"** I yelled as soon as I saw my red blooded friend.

**"Aahh no, no Nakira don't you da-!"**

I then proceeded to tackled my mutant friend. For once he wasn't wearing his sweater. Though it was summer and the summers here are pretty hot. Instead of a sweater he wore a black shirt and shorts, his shirt had his symbol on it.

"Could you please refrain from tackling my pupil it seams to be triggering him" a male troll in a red sweater ((any guesses?))

"Oh no. no dont you dare start on triggers again"

"Karkitty who is this" I asked seeing the taller red blood.

"Kankri good to see you again" Katina said walking up to the trigger happy troll.

I got off Karkat letting him stand and looked at Kankri.

"He would be my dancestor,Kankri." Karkat said with a scowl.

Kankri turned to look at the lavender blood "Ahh Katina good to see you, how have you been?"

"I have been good, my desendnt hasn't been bothering you has she?" Katina said half-joking.

"No she hasn't, thought I can not say the same for Karkat" Kankri said gesturing over at me.

"Really?.., kiddo have you been bugging Karkat?"

"No I'v just been greeting him"

"So you glomped him?"

"Yes she did and I would prefer if she didn't" Karkat said glaring at me.

"Oh Karkitty don't be such a stick in the mud" I said punching his shoulder lightly.

Katina and Kankri continued to converse in which for once someone was actually talking more than Kankri. I looked in bettween the two of them and sighed turning around walking away from them '_well they will be like that for hours...well at least I met Karkat's da-'_ My thoughts were rudely interrupted by a hand on my shoulder. I stopped turning my head to see who it was. I sighed annoyed seeing it was only Eridan and another troll looking very similar to him, minus the hipster glasses and scarf...actually the other troll looked kinda like a greaser from the human movie "The Outsiders".

"Hey Nakira~" He said with a smirk. Ok I'll tell you this now Eridan isn't a bad troll really and we would get along just fine if he wasn't trying to ask me out.

"What is it you want Ampora" I said glaring slightly

"Aww come on Kira howw do knoww I wwant something, can't a guy just say hi?"

"Eridan you always want something and no you never just say 'hi'"

"Wwell now that you mention it there is something I wwanted to ask you" He said wraping an arm around my shoulders I glared at his arm and pushed it off.

"Eridan my answer is the same as always No not interested, now go away please" I said calmly and crossed my arms.

The troll that was with him watched from the sides. He crossed his arms and smirked a little.

Eridan turned to the other troll sighing a little "Sea wwhat I mean!"

"Yes I see and I can tell vwhat the problem is, your not persistent enough. Here let me shovw you" the troll then turned to face me and walked closer wrapping one of his arms around my waist pulling me to his side. I gave his arm a death glare. "Hey kitten the names Cronus, Cronus Ampora h-"

I frowned and was about to tell him off when..

(ok pause for a sec here is a lil info Cronus and Katina are matesprits and Katina is used to him attempting to flirt with other trolls though she will scold him often about it ,but the other trolls know not to flirt back in fear of Katina decapitating them)

When Katina started stalking over to them **"Cronus!"** she yelled obviously ticked off.

Cronus immediately let go of me and held his hands up in defense trying to explain. "Vwait babe no I vwas just sho-" but before he could finish or Katina get over to them there was a flash of white as a large beast tackled Cronus growling and bearing it's teeth at the troll it had pinned.

I looked at the animal in disbelief "Tyzzah?"

-ok so I will get the other chapters up as quickly as I can. They are already written and posted to my deviantart and wattpad accounts, but I have to edit chapters 1-5 to fist person and I have to finish chapter 9. Please comment!


End file.
